Fortuna Echada
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Fran lee mangas; no es un héroe pero intenta serlo. Se encuentra con la persona que sirvió de modelo para protagonista de su manga favorito y este le dice que una chica castaña es su destino.


Konnichiwa!

Bien; primero que nada; este es un one-shot dedicado a una linda lectora que le encanta el FranHaru (creo que es 2686 el número de esta pairing); y va dedicado a ella.

_Naomi17Misora_; espero te guste este fic; lo hice con total cariño :D y disculpa la demora en publicarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fortuna echada<strong>_

Porque el amor es inevitable; aun cuando la indiferencia se antepone; el amor se sobrepone.

[***]

_Primer encuentro de algo predestinado._

Caminaba mientras leía una revista de su súper héroe favorito; de nombre "_Los seis caminos de la transmigración y el poder de un demonio". _

En ella el héroe, que parecía villano con un sentido negro del humor; sonreía ante la desgracia de los demás. Aunque en realidad era un ex convicto trabajando para la policía.

Las imágenes del manga cautivaban su vista; cuando sus ojos jade llegaron al final, donde este derrotaba a un enemigo en turno; y reía al estilo; _"Kufufu~"._

—Oh~ —fue un sonido sin emoción, pero que demostraba lo fascinante de su historieta. La cerró con cuidado y antes de ver al frente. Sintió como alguien chocaba contra su hombro, y escuchó una voz a decibeles altos, y chillones.

—¡Atrapen a ese ladrón desu! ¡Lleva el bolso de Haru! —. El muchacho del maga, observó a una chica de cabellos castaños correr rumbó a él, seguramente tras el ladrón. Al llegar, las mejillas rojas de la chica a casusa del esfuerzo al correr la hacían ver chistosa a ojos del muchacho.

_Igual a una damisela en apuros._

No le sorprendió que ella se detuviera frente él; y preguntara.

—¿Por dónde? —. El chico viró su cabeza hacía donde se fue el ladrón que había topado se con él. La muchacha agradeció en una reverencia y empezó a correr de nuevo tras el ladrón de su bolso, a unos metros, se giró sin dejar de correr al frente diciéndole.

—¡Desconocido-san! —este se volteó a verla, y mirar la forma extraña de correr; seguramente se caería —. Los chicos que son héroes deberían de salvar a una dama en apuros desu! —expresó animosa señalando el libro en manos del chico, y después se perdió en la multitud en busca de su bolso.

—¿Héroe? —preguntó; miró el tomo de su manga y esbozo una sonrisa muy tenue.

_Un héroe… ¿eh?_

[***]

_Predicción._

No tenía ganas de nada; la apatía se encontraba a su máximo grado. Caminaba por las calles, pero no prestaba atención a nada. Ni siquiera quería leer su amado manga.

En ese instante; hace días que se sentía igual, pero no entendía el motivo; había ido al médico; este le dijo con una sonrisa.

—_Es una enfermedad muy hermosa que principalmente afecta a los jóvenes._

Y esa, sinceramente; no había sido una buena respuesta. ¿Cómo rayos una enfermedad va a ser hermosa?. Que él fuera un genio; uno de verdad, no como su estúpido senpai; no quería decir que supiera todo.

Suspiró.

En ese momento; observó algo que llamó gratamente su atención.

En una local ubicado a una esquina del metro subterráneo; se hallaba la pieza de colección #1 de su historieta preferida; caminó hacía el lugar con monotonía, pero un leve brillo cruzó esos verde jade.

—Oh —fue su expresión pasiva sin énfasis.

El vendedor al ver un propenso cliente; salió y con una sonrisa le dijo que era su día de suerte; porque había una promoción.

Al no ver emoción alguna, el hombre que atendía; tragó saliva, y con pocos ánimos, pues ahora dudaba de que ese chico fuera un cliente comentó.

—Sí compra la pieza de colección por tan sólo 15,000 yens; se le regalará una lectura con la gitana más reconocida del país; es una chica linda, dulce, tierna; y la inspiración de la co-protagonista en el manga.

—No gracias —respondió seco.

—Lastima, también hubiera tenido una sesión con su compañero; Mukuro-sama —. Y antes de decir algo más; Fran ya tenía en sus manos la valiosa pieza y sus dos tickets para ir a la sala de adivinación a lado de ese local.

'_No me interesan las adivinaciones, sólo quiero conocer al protagonista del manga'_ pensó.

Al entrar se encontró con nada a lo que se imaginó; por el contrario. No había un aire místico, ni humo por el incienso, ni una mujer escondida bajo una capa oscura con medio rostro tapado. Sino, una chica de hebras violetas al igual que sus ojos y un sonrojo.

—A-adelante —dijo con su mano en dirección a la silla frente a ella.

—Kufufu~ Mi querida Chrome, aún falta bastante para que seas la que de las predicciones; lo haré yo por esta ocasión —. Se escuchó a un hombre decir, la muchacha se sonrojo y levantó; saliendo de la habitación, y en su lugar entró un hombre de hebras azules y sonrisa irónica.

Observo al de hebras verdes, y agrandó su sonrisa.

—Enamorado, kufufu~ —. El aludido no dijo nada; ¿acaso ese sujeto le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado?.

—Buena reacción; nada —pronunció, y sentándose dijo.

—No voy a realizar esa charlatanería de usar cartas y decirte cosas que tal vez te interesen o tal vez no. Únicamente aclararé algo; esa enfermedad se llama_ amor_, no la puedes curar, sólo matar; pero no creo que sea recomendable, menos para alguien como tú, que ve la forma de manera aburrida. Esa chica castaña es la indicada, su sonrisa es algo que te sacará de esa monotonía, y es tu destino —afirmó.

Sí Fran fuera expresivo; habría saltado como loco, mirándole extraño, y exagerando las cosas, pero en su lugar; se levantó pasivo, caminó a la puerta y antes de abrirla habló.

—Los héroes no son adivinos; y mi estereotipo a caído a ser un cupido cursi con cabeza de piña —. Mukuro se levantó, tomó lo primero que había; un tridente de decoración y lo lanzó con un aura lúgubre. Fue una pena que el tridente se haya incrustado en la blanca puerta de madera, en vez de la cabeza de ese mocoso.

—De la puerta trasera; salió nuevamente la chica.

—Es genial; Mukuro-sama. Usted lo sabe todo —pronunció con admiración. Este le respondió.

—No todo; es sólo que hace unos días vi a ese niño caminar con el manga que protagonizo, luego se topó con una chica de cabellos cafés y aunque no lo demostró, se le quedó viendo como tonto. Ella sonrió y se fue; así que pensé en hacer una broma.

—P-pero… —. Chrome le enseño una carta a su pareja; y este soltó su característica sonrisa y miró el tridente en la puerta por la que se había marchado el chico.

—Tal vez… sí lo sepa todo, kufufu~ —. Una milimétrica gota cayó de la cabeza de Chrome; pues ella había estado leyendo la fortuna de aquel desconocido muchacho, y con ello corroboró que estaba enamorado de una joven castaña, alegre y algo excéntrica, pero de buen corazón. Y la carta que lo comprobaba era la misma que le mostró a su compañero; la de una pareja de corazones con alas enlazados.

_Amor eterno._

Lo que no enseñó Chrome; fue que en ese mismo destino; salía un cráneo con dos huesos formando una "x"; símbolo de separación.

A veces su lectura de cartas era tan confusa; suspiró.

[***]

_El símbolo del cráneo cruzado; separación._

Miura caminaba por el Distrito Comercial con una amplia sonrisa. El día de hoy era su _día de apreciación_.

Su sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de tristeza.

_Lo siento Haru. No tengo tiempo; ve tú sola. ¿Ok?_

La chica suspiró. Su novio no era el chico que pensó sería.

Siempre la trataba distante.

Nunca; desde que empezaron a salir, había decidido ser atento; contrario a cuando la cortejaba.

Simplemente ahora parecía distante; y lejano.

Soltó otro suspiro.

Recobró su habitual sonrisa; dirigiendo sus pasos a la pastelería.

Observó el vitral; cada diseño de aquella repostería se veía exquisito.

Estaba concentrada en los diseños. Sus ojos cafés como el chocolate brillaron.

—¡Jaja! ¡Es una idiota! Bastaron unos detalles y aceptó ser mi novia, pero ahora no me interesa. Aunque es tan ciega, que me siga hablando para salir con ella —se burló de misógina forma el sujeto.

Haru creyó escuchar una conocida voz; levantó su mirada, y gracias al efecto espejo del vidrio frente a ella; pudo observar ese cabello café largo; esa piel apiñonada y ese vestir de chico rebelde y altanero.

Viró su cuerpo de un tirón; era él.

Su novio; burlándose; de ella. Esto último la desanimo; sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Observó a los desconocidos amigos de su pareja carcajearse a sus espaldas; al igual que su pareja.

—Jamás hubiera creído que conquistaría a una chiquilla de esa escuela —mofó se otro chico.

Los cinco jóvenes pasaban por ahí; hablando altamente de la hazaña de uno de ellos.

—Claro. Es una tonta que chilla "hahi" a cada rato; y es molesto. Pero besa bien —comentó.

—Y se ve tiene buen cuerpo; deberías botarla después de robarle su primera vez ¿no crees? —sonrió con malicia otro; el aludido asintió pensativo.

—Eso haré; la llamaré esta noche y después la botaré como la tonta que es —carcajeó se. La pandilla estaba por girar a la derecha de un edificio; cuando escucharon un femenino grito de reclamo.

—¡Son unos idiotas desu! ¡Los hombres de verdad no juegan con los corazones de una dama! —se sentía frustrada; humillada y usada. No habían tenido más de un roce de labios; no había sido un beso de película, sino un simple roce; y el imbécil ese daba a entender otra cosa.

Ella era una dama; y aunque no supiera de esto; jamás pasaría una noche con alguien fuera del matrimonio; más por querer vivir sus sueños de llegar virgen al matrimonio que por tradición o moral. Quería que su primera vez fuera especial; no con un patán engreído.

Ahora entendía la insistencia de ese sujeto al cortejarla y no rendirse; y el cambio del mismo al ignorarla cuando aceptó ser su novia.

Definitivamente tenía razón en algo aquel tarado insensible; ella era una idiota.

Se mordió el labio inferior; y apretó sus puños al observar la sonrisa burlona de su "supuesta pareja".

—Bueno querida; no eres una dama; y tu corazón no vale más que un rato de diversión —aseveró.

Haru le soltó una cachetada; que fue detenida. Los demás presentes empezaron a reír. Miura le dio una patada cerca de la rodilla; provocando que la soltará.

Los otros chicos le gritaron; las personas continuaban pasando como si nada pasará; ignorando los gritos de la chica.

—Seria por la buena, pero puedo forzarte a ser mía por la mala —burló se el que la cortejo primero.

Furia era lo que reflejaban los ojos chocolate; con él, pero sobretodo consigo misma por ser tan ingenua y creer que los príncipes y héroes existen; nadie la ayudaba en estos momentos y esa era la realidad.

[***]

_Inicio del destino._

Fran salió de aquel establecimiento indiferente; caminó rumbo a su casa, pero recordó que tenía que comprar unas cosas y desvió su rumbo al Distrito Comercial.

Después de salir de un establecimiento; y con dos bolsas en mano. Observó las aves cantar y ser alimentadas en el parque central; las personas caminar; una chica gritarle a unos sospechosos sujetos e intentando zafarse de ellos; a los perros ladrar; las parejas besarse.

_Espera._

Él conoce a esa chica.

¿Quién era?

¡Ah!

Con su puño derecho golpeó su palma abierta izquierda; con torpeza debido a las bolsas.

—Es la extraña mujer chica de los "héroes".

Su vista perene se mantuvo en aquella dirección; sin moverse.

Los gritos de ella continuaban; pedía ayuda y era arrastrada por aquellos desconocidos al callejón; nadie hacía nada por evitarlo.

_Esa chica castaña es la indicada… y es tu destino._

Se dio la vuelta; él no necesitaba absurdas afirmaciones del destino.

_Los chicos que son héroes deberían de salvar a una dama en apuros desu!_

Pero creía en los héroes; él era fan de uno. Y ella… tenía razón. Un héroe; no. Un hombre debe de salvar a una damisela en peligro; y eso haría.

Soltó un chasquido aburrido; y camino sosiego hacía el callejón.

[***]

_Segundo encuentro predestinado._

Le jalaban el saco de la escuela; y su coleta mientras la aventaban de un lado a otro como pelota.

Se sentía tan humillada, pero contenía sus ganas de llorar de la impotencia. Intentaba detenerse, pero aquellos sujetos que la aventaban de un lado a otro; la mareaban con esa acción. Empezaba a sentir nauseas.

Se escuchó el sonido de bolsas caer de un golpe.

Todo movimiento se detuvo. Miura cayó al piso en medio de aquella rueda de chicos que la aprisionaban en aquel tonto juego; estaba mareada.

El líder; que fue quién cortejo a Miura, miró al chico de uniforme con burla.

—Entiendo que estés asustado mocoso. Así que te perdonaré por equivocarte en venir aquí e interrumpir la diversión —se viró altanero hacía los otros que empezaron a carcajear.

La mirada del desconocido examinó todo el lugar.

Cinco vándalos.

Una mujer.

Un callejón medio oscuro, sucio y húmedo; ella en el centro.

—Los héroes no tienen miedo —soltó despreocupado; mirando con indiferencia la escena.

El castaño que le daba la espalda; se viró confundido. Luego molesto; frunció las cejas.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Los héroes no existen! —miró a sus lacayos —Y si hubiera héroes; tú no serías uno de ellos— empezó a reír locamente.

—Al menos no soy un imbécil maniático que se ríe cada tres segundos —murmuró lo suficiente alto para que le escucharán.

—No sabes en lo que te metiste —. El vándalo se lanzó contra el uniformado; este por milímetros le esquivo.

—¡Pelea! ¿Acaso eres cobarde? —gritó molestó después de intentar asestar varios golpes y fallar.

El aludido alzó los hombros despreocupado.

—No, pero soy malo en actividades físicas —pronunció monótono, ni siquiera su voz expresaba cansancio; únicamente aburrimiento.

—¡Idiota! —gruñó; y con un gesto indico a los demás que le ayudasen.

Dos de ellos; sostuvieron al muchacho de verdes hebras de los brazos.

—Eso es trampa —comentó sin expresión alguna.

—¡Já! Los villanos hacen trampa todo el tiempo —se burló uno de ellos.

—Oh~ Es cierto. Por eso terminan siempre mal. Le diré eso a Marmon la próxima vez que haga trampa en alguna apuesta.

El líder le tiró un golpe fijo al rostro; ladeando y enrojeciendo la piel.

Miura sentía sus ojos dejar de ver borroso; sus sentidos ya no percibían el mundo dando vueltas. El mareo había pasado. Concentró su mirada y atención en la bola de chicos que había a unos pasos; al parecer se estaban peleando con alguien.

¿Uno de ellos mismos?

No.

Aún recuerda el sonido de algo plástico caer junto a unas latas; y voces.

Observó mejor. Divisando una mata de cabellos verdes; tez blanca, ojos jade inexpresivos; rostro pasible.

"_¡Es el chico del manga desu!"_

Se levantó algo atontada; una vez sintió que nada se balanceaba. Miró con ansias a varios lados; buscando algo.

Le tenían dominado con simples golpes al estómago y patadas. Ese chiquillo era malo peleando; no entendían por qué intervino en sus asuntos si era débil; lo único que le reconocerían, sería que no había notorias marcas en su piel, y que su expresión monótona nunca cambió.

—¡Hahi! ¡Suéltenlo! —chilló una femenina voz.

Los varones; incluido el salvador; se detuvieron a mirarla.

—¿Y qué puede hacer una nena que es fácilmente engañada? —zahirió uno.

—¡Esto desu! —gritó al tiempo que enseñaba un tubo largo de metal en sus manos; y lo movía con destreza.

—¡Haru será ingenua!, ¡pero no una buena para nada desu! —y apretando el tubo; haciendo uso de sus técnicas en gimnasia; golpeó a cada chico en la parte más valiosa para cualquier hombre; después la boca del estómago y finalmente en la nuca.

Soltó el metal; y palmeó sus manos; como quitándose el polvo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa. ¡Ah…! Se sentía tan bien descargar su frustración; y esos sujetos se lo habían buscado. Mañana agradecería a su profesora de gimnasia aquella clase de defensa personal.

Lástima que sólo se podía usar con un bastón; o en este caso tubo metálico; si no fuera por eso, la hubiera usado antes.

El muchacho se levantó; sacudió sus pantalones con desanimo; recogió sus bolsas.

—Ah. Se han estropeado —se dijo.

—¡Hahi! Todo es culpa de Haru-desu. —luego miró a los sujetos que estaban por levantarse; en un acto de instinto; tomó la mano del chico y empezó a correr.

—¡Haru promete pagar las bolsas dañadas desu! —. El mencionado no dijo nada. Esbozo una tenue sonrisa; pero al sentir su labio partido, la desapareció.

_El adivino tenía razón; la sonrisa de esa muchacha seguramente lo sacaría de su monotonía._

No supieron cuánto tiempo corrieron, pero se encontraban muy lejos del _Distrito Comercial_. La muchacha al notar su mano enlazada con la del desconocido, soltó aquel contacto; arrebolándose.

El chico no se inmuto, pero sí uno observaba cuidadosamente; se podía notar una leve rubor rojizo; y no era de los golpes precisamente.

—¡Hahi! —reverenció —¡Lamento las molestias! Y… y… —titubeante, con la su cuerpo en un ángulo perfecto de 90° continuó — ¡Gracias por salvar a Haru de esa pandilla desu! —gritó apenada con las mejillas carmín.

El muchacho le miró sin pizca de emoción. Poniéndola nerviosa; tal vez había agradecido de una forma no educada.

Una ceja verde se alzó por milímetros.

Sí mal no recuerda; y que conste que él no es tonto; no como su baka-senpai. Esa mujer fue la que golpeo a esos vagos; y fue la que lo ayudo a salir corriendo; no es que los héroes huyeran; pero no tenía caso seguir ahí haciendo el tonto.

En otras palabras; esa castaña se podía defender sola, así que él no la había salvado de nada.

—No te salve; mujer rara. Sólo pase por ahí —. Ok, esa no era una inteligente respuesta; era trillada. Miura alzó una ceja como si fuera un detective buscando alguna pista en el rostro del contrario.

—Ya veo; pero igual ¡fuiste el héroe de Haru desu! —comentó con emoción. El muchacho le respondió aburrido.

—Un héroe no es malo en cuestiones físicas.

Los ojos cacao observaron algo en aquellos verdes; molestia ¿tal vez?.

—Es verdad desu~ —soltó desanimada, pero regresando a un rostro sonriente comentó. —Pero los héroes no lo son por ser buenos peleando; un héroe lo es; por ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan; aun sabiendo que no pueden pelear. —Y mirándolo con esoe chocolate brillosos; sonrió. —Por eso eres el héroe de Haru Haru-desu.

—Eres extraña —le dijo apacible.

—Perdonaré el comentario esta vez; Heroe-san —. La morena se viro; a punto de marcharse; se estaba haciendo tarde y estar en el puente del río a esas horas no era recomendable.

—Fran

—¡Hahi! —hipó al tiempo que se volvía a mirarle.

—No me molesta ser un héroe, pero me llamo Fran —ladeó su rostro; escondiéndolo con sus verdes hebras que le caían a los costados del rostro.

La chica sonrió.

—Yo soy Miura Haru desu; Fran-san.

El aludido clavó sus ojos en los contrarios; observando ese intenso cacao que le miraba. Sentía algo extraño.

—No creo que "–san" sea el adecuado. Miura-san~

—¡Hahi! ¿Por qué? Sí apenas nos conocemos.

—La medalla de tu uniforme tiene tres franjas; es decir que estás en tercer grado; mientras yo en primero. Así que soy menor. Miura-san —explicó simple.

—¡Hahi! Es cierto desu —infló sus mejillas —pero Fran-san es más alto que Haru-desu. Mou~

—Reitero. Eres extraña.

—Haru no es extraña. Hmp —cruzó sus brazos y ladeó su rostro fingiendo enfado. Abrió un ojo para divisar al chico frente a ella.

—Te acompaño a casa. Miura-san —ofreció se.

—Haru —pronunció mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Eh?

—Dime Haru. Miura-san me hace sentir vieja desu~ —. Y soltó dos lagrimones cómicos.

No hubo respuesta.

El muchacho empezó a caminar en cualquier dirección; seguido de la chica.

—¡Espera Fran-san! Esa no es la dirección a la casa de Haru.

El mencionado se detuvo; la castaña chocó contra su espalda.

—Lidera entonces.

—¡Hai desu!

[***]

¡Una semana! Había pasado una semana y ese chico no se atrevía a decir su nombre; siempre evitaba llamarla "Haru" o "Miura". Eso no era malo; lo que le molestaba, era que últimamente le evadía la mirada; y ella quería ver sus ojos jade.

Se sonrojó.

No es que le gustará ver ese chico impasible cada que salía de su instituto; y que le mirara con esos verdes ojos que estaba segura comenzaban a brillar un poco dentro de ese opaco. Ni tampoco era que le fascinara ser tratada como una dama, y que a pesar de sus comentarios sarcásticos y monótonos siempre la acompañara a todos lados; es sólo que le gustaba estar cerca de él y no se cansaba de observarlo; aunque nunca cambiase de expresión.

Pero regresando al tema de su nombre; ¿Por qué no le decía "Haru"?.

Mientras pensaba; Miura realizaba un sinfín de ademanes extraños. Sus compañeras de instituto la miraron raro y empezaron a murmurar y reír.

La chica bajó la mirada; y suspiró. Siempre ella era la rara desu.

Luego volvió a sonreír. La campana había sonado. Seguramente Fran-san la estaría esperando a la entrada de la escuela.

Había varias chicas alrededor de la entrada. Siempre era lo mismo. El peli verde esperándola; sus compañeras rodeándolo y preguntándole inmensidad de cuestiones; y el mirándolas con apatía; no es que a ella la mirase diferente. A veces se preguntaba; sí ella le era indiferente; ¿para qué se molestaba en hablarle e ir a su escuela?.

Corrió rumbo a la multitud. Escuchó murmurios de sus compañeras.

"—¡Kya! Besa tan bien—".

"—¡Y es sexy!—".

"—¡Dijo que saldría con cada una de nosotras!—".

"—¡Una por día!—".

Y seguían.

¿Fran-san?

No, él no era así; o al menos eso quería creer. Apretó su puño contra su pecho; pidiendo permiso entre la multitud.

"—Escuche que era novio de Miura—".

Su corazón se detuvo. No quiso seguir; no quería ver sí era verdad o mentira. ¡No!.

Era cobarde; lo sabía. Pero ojos que no ven; corazón que no siente. Y aunque sentía, prefería vivir en ignorancia. Las demás chicas seguramente serían mejor que ella desu.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria.

El chico entre la multitud sonrió ladeado; provocando un sonido extraño y un rostro de sadismo al ver el sufrimiento reflejado en la cara de la castaña.

—Me debes una; rana. Shishi~

[***]

Sabía que estaba actuando extraño. Primero; le daba una emoción y una pena pronunciar cuatro letras; "Haru". Aún no se atrevía, pero como ella le dijo que no la llamará "Miura"; también evitaba su apellido.

Y cada que ella le veía con esos ojos grandes, no podía evitar ver esas perfectas pestañas, y esas iris chocolate que lo hacían perderse; inundando sus sentidos y haciéndole actuar como un idiota al sonrojarse, y tener que virar su rostro para ocultar ese arrebolar.

Marmon-sensei le había pillado distraído en clases; y aún lo quería castigar por decirle que no hiciera trucos en las apuestas. El comentario no fue lo malo en sí; sino el momento cuando su sensei estaba por ganar y los demás le acusaron de fraude y no pagaron el monto.

Además el idiota de Bel-senpai; le molestaba todos los días con eso de que siempre era el más lento para dejar la escuela; y ahora se estaba haciendo mejor en eso de correr en cuanto la campana sonase.

Aunque eso le otorgaba pauta para burlarse de la lentitud de su senpai.

Pero al tema central.

El día de hoy Marmon-sensei le castigo de buenas a primeras; enviándolo a lavar la piscina de la escuela.

Ese día no podría ir a recoger a… a…

"Haru…san~"

Los colores se le subieron al rostro.

Entones el príncipe caído pasó por ahí.

—Shishi~ Un verde con rojo es patético rana.

—No más que un príncipe caído que presume ser de la realeza.

—Temme~ —énfasis de molestia.

—Baka-senpai —respuesta simplona.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Y dime; ¿cómo se llama tu compañera anfibia? —burló se.

—Su nombre no merece ser escuchado por unos oídos tan brutos como los de usted. Bel-senpai —le respondió mientras se adentraba a la alberca para limpiarla.

La sonrisa del blondo desapareció.

—Te gusta —afirmó. El menor le ignoró. —Y mucho; shishi~

Fran tallaba con la escoba las partes mohosas; fingiendo que eso era más interesante que lo que su senpai decía.

—¿Cómo es? —inquirió el rubio.

Y el menor; continuaba su labor.

—Vamos; rana. Dime cómo es. Soy un genio en todo; y las mujeres no son la excepción, puedo enamorar a cualquiera.

—Haru-san no es cualquiera. Baka-senpai —. El blondo sonrió; el otro se mordió la lengua. Se le había salido el nombre de ella inconscientemente.

—¿Así que Haru? —la sonrisa del mayor se amplió. —Será divertido saber qué piensa ella de ti; rana. Shishi~

—¡Bel-senpai! —elevó por decibeles el tono de su voz.

—¿A qué instituto va?

—¿Eh?

—Pensé que no era tan idiota. Pero igual da; sólo un príncipe es un genio. Shishi~

—No sé acerque a ella.

—Yare~ Yare~. Parece que estás más parlanchín desde que conociste a esa chica de Midori-High —comentó una voz neutral mirando a su alumno; y sobrino.

—Shishi~ Así que Midori. Marmon, te debó una —Y salió corriendo.

—Más vale que pagues o te reprobaré —. Luego pasó su vista al menor; que le veía recriminatorio. Definitivamente esa chica le había cambiado; y decirla a Bel lo del instituto era mejor venganza que ponerlo a lavar la piscina; además recibiría un pago extra.

—Puedes irte. Ya te fastidie bastante —. Marmon-sensei se viró de regresó al edificio.

[***]

No correría como desesperado. No lo estaba; ya llegaría a la escuela de Haru…san. No estaba preocupado; para nada. Menos porque su senpai estaba calificado como uno de los chicos con más conquistas; ni por ser un Idol entre las chicas.

Pero… prefería no arriesgarse. Y sin saberlo; empezó a correr.

[***]

No veía por donde iba; tan sólo quería pensar que Fran no fue a recogerla y era otra persona la que estaba siendo rodeada; no él.

Tropezó con una piedra; ¡hasta las piedras se ponían en su contra!

Esperó la caída; y siguió esperando.

Abrió sus ojos; primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo.

Unos verde jade la veían sin expresión, y sentía estar sobre algo firme pero suave debajo de ella.

—Pesas —quejó se.

La chica se levantó de golpe; toda roja. El muchacho no se quedaba atrás; con excepción del carmín; él no era tan dramático.

—¡Ha-Haru lo siente desu! —chilló; posterior a eso. Reparó en el contrarió. —¡Hahi! ¿Fran-san?

El muchacho la miro curioso; ¿acaso ella se había golpeado la cabeza?

—No creo ser alguien más —. Respondió cortante.

La morena suspiró aliviada y se lanzó a abrazarle. Gesto que tomó desprevenido al chico; provocó un desbalance y ella cayó sobre él; a conciencia.

Cafés contra verdes. Ninguno se atrevía a parpadear.

Las mejillas carmín de la castaña se mostraron intensas.

—Haru se ha enamorado —susurró. Su cálido aliento rozo la piel del muchacho; provocándole un placentero escalofrió.

—Las personas extrañas también se enamoran —. Soltó despreocupado pero molesto por dentro—. Es absurdo que una mujer que es fácilmente engañada se enamore. Haru-san —si no fuera por su tono inexpresivo. Haru hubiera jurado escuchar un tono con cierto enojo.

La chica ocultó su vista en sus flequillos; entendía. Fran-san la veía como aquellos que se burlaron de ella; tal vez sí era tonta desu. Sonrió forzado.

—Es no correspondido desu —murmuró; mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Al menos no fingió ser amable con alguien como usted —. La muchacha se levantó con presteza; dándole la espalda al chico. Este aprovecho para levantarse.

—H-Haru se tiene que ir desu. Y… y no quiere volver a ver a Fran-san —la voz se le atoró en la garganta; y echó se a correr.

Las iris masculinas se opacaron más de lo usual; no sabía que era esa sensación, pero no le gustaba.

Primero aquel ladrón de bolsos; luego esos vagos; y ahora le dice que ama a alguien. ¿Qué tiene Bel-senpai que él no? La odia; odia a Haru-san; odia a Bel-senpai; y no sabe por qué, pero le duele el pecho al verla alejarse y decirle que no lo quiere ver más.

Mukuro-san le había mentido; ella no era la indicada; ella se había enamorado del baka-senpai; no de él.

—Kufufu~ si dejas pasar las oportunidades que te da el destino; la perderás —. Se viró con una ceja alzada a la voz. ¿Qué hacía allí el seudo-adivino?.

—No me interesan sus comentarios, al menos no los que son de el "real" y no el del manga.

—Eres un chiquillo que no sabe nada, pero te diré algo; ella no ama a tu senpai; ella dijo que amaba a alguien, pero no a quién; jamás le permitiste decir el nombre de su persona especial; kufufu~ —y con altanería se fue.

"_¿Y a qué vino?"_

[***]

Dos semanas. Ninguno se había hablado, ni visitaban el colegio del otro. Eran como desconocidos; tal vez, siempre lo fueron; pero dolía.

Miura salía de su escuela; todos los días era lo mismo, llegar a la escuela, atender las clases, salir y ver la entrada vacía.

Ninguna multitud de chicas rodeando a alguien; nada.

Su vida era igual que siempre; suspiró.

—¡Kya! ¡Es él! —gritó una de sus compañeras. Miura se viró de golpe; esperando encontrar esos ojos verde jade.

—¡Fra…! —empezó entusiasta, terminando con un bajo murmuro al ver que el chico apático de hebras verdes no estaba; sino un muchacho rubio, alto, delgado con un fleco que le tapaba los ojos. Las muchachas empezaban a rodearle. Miura siguió el camino a su casa.

Mientras tanto; las jóvenes intentaban conseguir su anhelada cita; y el príncipe evadía a cada una con destreza. Ser popular cansaba; y empezaba a creer que era peligroso.

—¡Espera plebeya! —gritó; pero fue olímpicamente ignorado.

Varias calles después.

—¡La rana se encuentra deprimido por tu culpa! ¡Ya no es divertido molestarle! —reclamaba serio.

La aludida continuaba ignorándole.

—¡El príncipe le habla a la plebeya! —. Las personas le veían extraño. Miura enarcó su ceja; y al ver la mirada de los demás; se detuvo.

—¡Haru no conoce a ninguna rana desu! —exclamó; ese extraño rubio estaba loco.

—¡Ahora lo desconoces! ¡Eres una plebeya sin corazón! —quejó se — El corazón de la rana está destrozado; ya ni siquiera molesta a los profesores; y la diversión de fastidiarle o burlarme de él ha desaparecido. Así que obedece al príncipe y pídele perdón a la rana —demandó.

Belphegor desconoció el gesto confundido de la morena.

—¡Ya le dije que Haru no conoce a ninguna rana desu! —gritó; apresurando el paso.

—El príncipe no se equivoca. Tu eres la plebeya Miura Haru; estudiante de tercer grado de Midori-High; top-class; con excelente IQ y la que se robó y partió el corazón indiferente de la rana.

—¡Qué no conozco ninguna rana!

Y así alegaban esos dos extraños jóvenes con la atención de los adultos puesta en ellos. Ella caminaba, y el príncipe la seguía.

30 minutos después…

Fran había salido tarde de la escuela. No quería llegar a su casa; el silencio le esperaba.

No tenía ganas de nada. Viró una calle, llegando de forma inconsciente al puente de la vez anterior; ahí se encontró con una peculiar escena.

Bel-senpai persiguiendo a Miura Haru.

Continuó observando.

"_Lo sabía; ella quiere a Bel-senpai"_

Lo extraño era que su senpai la perseguía a ella; no viceversa. Fran observó mejor.

—¡Detente plebeya! ¡El príncipe lo ordena!

—¡Ya lárguese pervertido-san!

"_¿Eh?. ¿Pervertido-san?"_

—Shishi~ el príncipe no es ningún pervertido; las mujeres lo siguen a él —sonrió.

—Bueno. Haru no lo sigue; así que: ¡largo! —enfatizó lo último.

El príncipe ya molesto; olvidando su poco autocontrol con aquella insulsa mujer que le tiraba de loco; caminó rápido hasta tomarla de la muñeca; y siseó.

—No te golpeo; porque estoy aquí únicamente debido a que Marmon-sensei me envío prometiendo borrar mi historial de mala conducta; así que escucha al príncipe —amenazó; dejando a una petrificada castaña que asintió.

De entre sus flequillos; el blondo joven divisó a la rana; sobrino de su sensei y responsable de su actual dolor de cabeza. Estúpida rana que no sabe tratar con chicas; fuera él, y ya la hubiera usado como quisiera.

Sonrió con malicia; le daría una lección al anfibio de su amigo.

Miró fijamente a la muchacha que esperaba a que él hablara; así debía de ser.

La tomó del mentón y empezó a disminuir la distancia; nadie se le resistía y así se burlaría de la reacción de Fran; shishi~.

Miura abrió sus ojos sin mesura; pisó el pie del rubio, y se alejó bruscamente de este.

—¡Aléjese de Haru, pervertido-san! —chilló; corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Topándose con alguien ya conocido que la tomó de los hombros.

—¿Haru-san? —escuchó esa voz monótona decir su nombre; y pesar de la falta de emoción. Sintió una felicidad inmensurable; lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

—¡Fran-san! —exclamó; rodeándolo con sus féminos brazos.

El joven no supo cómo reaccionar; así que se quedó quieto, sin corresponder el abrazo.

—Haru pensó… que —hipaba —no querías verla; y que la odiabas; así que… preferí decir primero que no te quería ver —otro hipar —pero… duele tanto.

Y al sentir que rompería en llanto; deshizo el abrazo y tomó entre sus manos las mejillas del chico; rozando sus labios con los del contrario.

Dejándole perplejo; y a su audiencia; el príncipe, de la misma forma.

—Shishi~ mujer lanzada —. Se viró rumbo a la escuela; obligaría a Marmon-sensei a cumplir con esa promesa de su archivo de conducta.

Al separarse; buscó en los ojos jade algún indicio de algo; fuera rechazo o aceptación; nada.

Bajó el rostro.

—Entiendo… —susurró. —Fran-san no siente lo mismo desu —. Se obligó a mirar esos ojos inexpresivos y regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas; tenía que superar ese amor.

Se alejó lentamente del menor.

Esta afianzó el agarré que tenía en los hombros de ella; no con fuerza pero de forma firme.

—Haru-san~ Ese ha sido el beso más simplón que he sentido en mi vida. Seguro puede hacerlo mejor —comentó con usual parsimonia, con la curvatura de sus labios hacía arriba tenuemente.

Miura sonrió; su nombre pronunciado de esa forma aburrida pero medio enfatizada era suficiente.

Sus mejillas carmín delataban su vergüenza; pero en sus ojos chocolates se mostraba la determinación; sonrió.

—Entonces mejoraré mi forma de besar desu —. Acercó se nuevamente; lanzándose contra el chico y besándolo tiernamente; este correspondió de forma inexperta; en realidad jamás había besado, pero no podía decir eso ni que quería probar de nuevo esos labios; así que un reto era algo mejor.

Miura se separó; mirándolo expectante.

—Eso fue pasable; pero todavía le falta mucho para hacerme sentir algo; Haru-san~ —. En esta ocasión fue el chico quién tomo la iniciativa; tomándola de la cintura, y dirigiendo la mano de ella a su nuca; acercando sus rostro; observando como ella de tímida forma cerraba sus ojos; esperando el contacto.

"_Tal vez sí era la indicada y el adivino de pacotilla no era un charlatán"._

* * *

><p>Espero lo hayas disfrutado;<p>

y también mis queridas lectoras n_n

*besos*

Ja ne~!


End file.
